foundations_of_fantasyfandomcom-20200214-history
Dungeon Master, the
Omnipotence expressed in narrative form. Definition By name an homage to the titular Storyteller of Dungeons & DragonsTM, but that homage is in scope, respectively, a single grain of sand on a single beach in all of the Verse to the true scope of a true Dungeon Master -- the essence of Omnipotent Creativity, possessing and embodying absolute control of all aspects of the Verse & Tapestry; freely able to alter its nature, content, inhabitants, history, destiny, etc. All rules can be changed on a whim or flat out ignored, as the DM is literally the one dictating them. Dungeon Masters embody absolute transcendent existences, both "characters" and "storytellers" of reality, controlling it like an author controls a work of fiction, with the same omnipotent power, omniarch authority, and omniscient perspective. Dungeon Masters '''can notably grant themselves any life they wish, change any aspect of it, or simply manifest whatever they desire. As their immortal lives tend to grow more stagnant, they may embrace the path of reincarnation, either within the same world, alternate worlds, or brand-new ones created for the occasion. Note, the power of a '''Dungeon Master is not limited by the means of instigation; it may be verbal, somatic (eg. written), or completely immaterial. However a Dungeon Master weaves the Tapestry, it is absolute if whimsical. AKA *Almighty or Supreme Authority *Author Authority *Author or Narrative Omnipotence *Storyteller/Writer, the Core Aspects *Omnipotence *Omnipresence *Omniscience *Omniarch Core Techniques Plot Control (Omnipotence Expressed): *[http://tvtropes.org/pmwiki/pmwiki.php/Main/BeyondTheImpossible Beyond The Impossible] - Even the most ridiculously impossible feats & situations are achievable, if not easy. *'Deus Ex Machina' - If the DM writes his/her self into a corner; this can be used to solve any problem and wrap things up with a pretty bow on top. *'Karma Houdini' - No matter the extend of the DM '''misdeeds, they will always escape retribution. *Plot Armor' - For as long as the '''DM '''decides to focus on you, you are safe, no matter what the situation. *'Plot Device' - Orchestrate the story in the desired way through various plot-relevant means. *'Narrative Causality' - The essence of the '''DM, a's the DM '''is the omnipotent storyteller. *New Power As The Plot Demands' - Literally granting new powers whenever the '''DM '''desires. *'No Sell' - Others' powers don't work on the '''DM, with'out even the need or hint for a reason. *'Word of God' - Whatever the DM says '''is the absolute truth. '''Autonomic Abilities: * Absolute Existence ** Perfection *** Absolute Condition *** All Immunities *Boundless Inner World *Holl Rym *Infinite Dimension Embodiment **All Embodiments and Sovereignties *Mentifery *Meta Immunity Bypassing *Meta Transcendence Boundary Alteration below *Mindshifting *Omnicompetence *Omnilock *Prime Force Authority *Reality Perception Commonly Used Abilities: *Boundary Alteration *Fairytale Warping *Meta Power Alteration & Meta Probability Alteration **Meta Ability Creation *Meta Summoning, Omnificence *Omni-Alteration, Totality Alteration **All Adaptation Abilities *Vocal Creation Other Substantive Abilities: *Absolute Alteration Omni-Alteration above *Absolute Wish *Almighty Link, Magic, Mind, Science, Voice *Divine Force Alteration Omni-Alteration above *Magic-Science Ascendancy *Origin Alteration Omni-Alteration above Other Abilities to Amuse & Entertain: *Multiple Lives *Omnifarious *Title Bestowal Gallery Category:Index Category:Absolute Power Category:Powers Category:Hierarchy Category:Entity